surprise
by black-moon-dream
Summary: talaxkai, rating for later chaps, bladebreakers go over to kai's and theres a surprise visitor, what happens as people begin to find out about the pair...
1. Default Chapter

Set in G-rev

Please read and review!

"Wow, this place is huge" Tyson looked up at Kai's mansion. Max and Rei were equally in awe of the building in front of them.

Kai looked up at it briefly before going on inside, the Blade breakers followed him, eager to see if the inside was just as impressive.

They weren't disappointed. The sight of a large wooden staircase greeted them. It split half way up to go in two different directions. The floor was made of the same deep wood with a large rug in the centre. Open doorways led off to rooms in every direction, and an impressive chandelier hung in the centre of the room. (sorry if you don't like the sound of it but I do)

Kai gestured for them to follow him, "I'll show you round and then I'll take you to your rooms." Without turning back to face them he said, "leave your bags here Max" as the young American went to pick his up, "They'll be taken up for you so you don't have to bother carrying them around."

Max looked at Tyson and shrugged and let go of the bags, then followed after Rei who had already moved.

The kitchen was the place that excited Tyson the most, he began to drool just imagining the amount of food it could hold.

Almost as if he read Tyson's mind Kai smiled slightly, "Normally there's not that much food in here but seems as you were coming I thought I'd better get the place pretty well stocked up, so you don't 'starve'."

Tyson stuck his tongue out at Kai's back, who was quite aware of what the younger boy was doing.

They went up to the next floor, "your rooms are on this floor, so you don't get lost, which I know one of you does so easily."

Tyson chose to ignore that one, "What about the other floors?"

Kai shrugged, "They're not important, everything you need you've been shown."

"Oh."

"Right, Tyson, this is your room" Kai opened a door into a light coloured bedroom with a balcony, "Your bathroom is just through there."

"An en-suite, cool."

"You all get one," Kai stated, "Max your room is next to Tyson's and Rei, yours is opposite Max's"

"Hey where's you room Kai?" Tyson asked.

"At the end of the corridor." Then the older boy headed back downstairs.

Rei had gone over to help Tyson unpack knowing that the blue haired by would've left everything strewn all over the floor if he hadn't.

When he was going back to his room he saw Kai open the door at the end of the hall. Rei nearly called out to him but realised something wasn't quite right when the Russian stopped in the door way, the light on even though he hadn't moved.

Also, Rei wasn't quite sure, but was someone already in there? Wait… wasn't that… Kai closed the door before he was sure. Rei shook his head, had he seen red hair?


	2. chapter 2

Heres the 2nd chapter for those of you who liked the first one

* * *

Kai opened the door to his room and stopped. The light was on, he hadn't been in his room for over 2 months and the people who looked after his house for him would never leave it on.

Then he saw the figure standing on his balcony the doors wide open, the wind blowing the red curtains.

Tala turned around and saw his old team captain looking at him with the same cold eyes he'd nearly always had. He moved off the balcony, his hands were beginning to feel the cold.

Kai closed the door, "Tala."

The red head smiled and held out his hands "surprise, did you miss me?"

Kai snorted in reply. He had missed Tala but wasn't about to admit to anyone, especially not him.

He looked at Tala waiting for an explanation.

"Well?" He asked Tala, waiting for an explanation.

Tala sat on Kais large four poster bed and didn't say anything knowing it would annoy him.

"Well what?"

Kai glared at the red head, he wasn't in the mood for games.

"I just thought I'd pay you a visit." Tala shrugged

"Right…"

Tala rolled his eyes, nothing got passed Kai – well hardly ever. "You said if I wanted to stay for a while I could…"

"That was 2 years ago Tala, when your dad was being a dick."

"Yeah… but he decided to pay a visit last night."

Kais eyes narrowed, "and your mum let him in?"

"Yeah"

"Jeez that woman's stupid"

"Hey!"

"You know what happened last time."

Tala shrugged pretending it didn't matter, "I know"

Kai saw straight through him though, he'd known Tala long enough to see how he was really feeling. He had the urge to go over to take hold of him, something he had longed to do for so long.

Tala looked up at Kai to see him staring at him strangely. His eyes weren't so cold, they seemed warmer and was there something else…? No, he was only imagining it, hoping for it.

He quickly pulled himself away from those thoughts, _'not again, I won't start this again.'_

There was a knock at the door, "Kai?" it was Rei.

Kai groaned inwardly.

Tala looked at him eyebrow raised, "I didn't know you had people over" he said quietly.

Kai looked at him and went over to the door, he opened it slightly, just enough for Rei to see him but not to see into the room. "Yeah."

"Uhh, can I use your phone?"

Kai nodded, "There's one at the end of the hall."

"Thanks"

Rei walked away confused as to why his team captain wouldn't let him see into the room.

Could he be right in thinking that someone was in there with him? And if so who? It couldn't be Tala, but then who else had hair like that?

* * *

Sorry it's so short but I just thought I'd leave it there for you : )

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I like knowing if people like my stuff, cos I get to carry it on then.


	3. chapter 3

Here you are the 3rd and very short chapter.

* * *

"Are they all here?"

Kai nodded, he was lent against the door, eyes closed, hand still on the handle

"You made sure he didn't see me. Didn't you?"

Kai kept his eyes closed, Talas accusing voice sent pangs of guilt through him because he knew he was right.

Tala felt as though his heart had dropped into his stomach _'how could I have been so stupid?'_ he stood up, "I should've known I wouldn't be welcome here."

Kais eyes snapped open, "no. you know that's not true"

"Why didn't you let Rei see me then?"

"Because you didn't exactly get on last time you met did you?"

"I'll go then."

Kai sighed, Tala could act so childish at times, "its all right, you can stay. Anyway you can't go home with _him_ there. I won't let you." Besides Kai liked his company, he didn't bug him constantly.

The red head looked at the other Russian and smiled slightly, "fine but don't tell them im here, yet. I want to see how long it'll take them to notice, and it'll be fun."

Kai smiled to himself," yep defiantly like a child."

"What was that?" Tala looked at him suspiciously

"Nothing."

"What?" Tala began to get more annoyed as the grin on kais face grew

"Nothing" Kai turned away and tried to keep himself from laughing, he couldn't look at Talas face.

"What!"

"Shhh. They'll hear you."

Tala was surprised "I didn't think you'd let me."

"It'll show me how observant they really are."

"Yeah and secretly you'll enjoy seeing the shocked look on their faces" Tala added

Kai only shrugged and walked out the room.

* * *

Sorry it's so short! I don't have much time at the mo and I wanted to update it as soon as possible!

and thanks to everyone who reviewed it! i love talaxkai too!

aries1391 you'll just have to wait and see!


	4. chapter 4

Tala stared at the closed door, not quite believing he'd just had that conversation with Kai.

And Kai had actually _laughed_, Kai of all people. He hadn't heard that sound for a long time and it was a pleasant sound.

He sat on the bed again thinking about what had just happened when his stomach rumbled, loudly.

"crap"

He'd have to wait until Kai got back _'me and my stupid ideas'_

meanwhile downstairs…….

Kai lent back and closed his eyes trying to escape the view of Tyson shoving his face full of as much food as possible, pity he couldn't escape the noise….

Later on and back to a starving Tala

The red head started pacing the room _'where is Kai!'_

He was about ready to run to the kitchen and eat anything and everything he could find. He didn't care if he got seen.

"Argh" his stomach rumbled again.

Just as the door opened he slipped into Kai's bathroom and peeked out from behind the door.

"Food!" he jumped out and literally tore the food from Kai's hand.

"I take it your hungry then."

Tala gave him a wilting stare, "it's midnight Kai, even you can't go without food for _that _long."

Kai didn't reply, just looked at him.

Tala turned away, he didn't like being watched whilst he ate, especially not by Kai.

Kai was standing on the balcony the windows open.

The cold wind woke Tala up from his sleep on the armchair. He walked sleepily over to the other Russian. As soon as he stepped outside the cold air woke him up.

"How long have you been out here?" Tala lent on the rail next to Kai

"Just after you fell asleep, so about 2 hours ago."

"Oh"

Kai saw him shiver "Your cold"

"Yeah, I know" Tala didn't move.

Kai moved closer to Tala, "why don't you go in?"

"its nearly as cold in there" Tala looked at him realising how close he was, he tried to resist the urge to kiss him, unaware Kai was doing the same.

They both failed and in a matter of seconds they were in each others arms.

* * *

There's still more to come!

I know this doesn't matter much but should I make Kai older or younger?


	5. chapter 5

Tala woke up with a still sleeping Kai next to him. He sat up carefully trying not to disturb him.

Once out of bed he looked back at the younger boy and smiled at seeing how peaceful he looked, something he wasn't used to.

Kai had always been there for him, like he was now. Letting him stay over even though the bladebreakers were here, making him really. Kai may be younger but he acted older. Tala wished there was something he could do for Kai but didn't know what. He knew that Kai had his own problems but he never told anyone, he always tried to sort them out himself. If only there was someway to make him talk, but Tala knew that he'd have to wait until Kai was ready.

Like that would ever happen.

Kai opened his eyes and to see Tala sitting on the edge of the bed staring at him.

"You're awake early. I thought you'd taken in to sleeping late whenever you could."

Tala shrugged, "You're normally out of bed at this time. And it sounds to me like you're the last one up."

Kai sat up "What time is it?"

"7:35"

"Shit. I told them they had to be ready for half past for training why didn't you wake me up?"

Tala smiled smugly, " you looked so sweet, I just couldn't do it. Does it really matter if you're a bit late? Now if you'll excuse me im going to get a shower and get out of these clothes" before he closed the door he added "hope you don't mind if I borrow some of yours"

* * *

"Where's Kai?" Tyson asked when he noticed his absence and the time. At that moment Kai walked into the room, "there you are. You're late"

"No need to sound so smug Tyson. I've got a lovely course set up for you." The fact he set it up last night wasn't that important

"Where?"

"This way."

Kai led them into a large room full of training equipment, a beydish and the course Kai had mentioned. "This is what we'll be doing for most of the day."

"That's the only reason you asked us here isn't it? So you could make us work everyday." Tyson groaned

"Yep."

* * *

Tala came out of the shower feeling refreshed, he hated staying in the same clothes.

"Now for some breakfast."

He knew Kai would have the bladebreakers training hard so it would be safe to go out of the room. Kai couldn't expect him to wait for food again.

The fact the younger boy probably hadn't had breakfast didn't occur to him until he ran into Kai in the kitchen.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Eating. What does it look like"

"I just thought you'd be training with the others"

"I didn't have time to eat thanks to you."

"Hey you could have got your self up!"

Kai shrugged, "you still could've woken me up."

"Yeah but I already told you why I didn't" Tala sat at the table picking at a piece of bread while he waited for his toast.

"I looked sweet." Kai said dubiously

"Hmm. Its not very often I see you asleep, all curled up like a little mouse."

Kai raised his eyebrows "you're teasing me."

Tala shrugged, "well they say how someone sleeps reflects what they're really like." He looked pointedly at Kai.

"I've got to get back to training."

Tala watched Kai leave. He knew he'd get that response.

* * *

I'd like to say now that I am in fact a fool. This is actually set between V-force and G-rev, not during G-rev. Sorry! 


	6. chapter 6

Kai walked into his room and realised Tala wasn't there. He was about to go out and look for him when Tyson came running in shortly followed by Max.

"Do you have ghosts?" Tyson asked

Kai didn't answer, only raised an eyebrow

"You know dead peoples spirits, kinda see through…"

"I know what they are Tyson."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you have ghosts?"

"As far as im aware I don't"

"Well I think you should check the library."

Unaware of it Kai smiled _so that's where Tala had got._

Max still had the same grin on his face from when he came in, "Tyson swears he saw someone in there but I couldn't see anyone so his mind must be playing tricks on him."

"I wouldn't be surprise, the amount he's eaten today is disgusting."

"Hey! That's not fair! You made us train hard."

"Everything is unfair to you Tyson and as for the training you might as well get used to it. Now if you'll excuse me I've got something to do."

Kai headed for the library with Max and Tyson not far behind.

* * *

"Why are we doing this Tyson?"

"Because I want to see what he's up to. He actually seemed interested."

"Not much more than usual. But he is heading for the Library."

"Yeah and he actually _smiled_. Kai never smiles he has to be up to something"

"True…" Max didn't bother arguing anymore, as he knew Tyson wouldn't give up and part of him believed Tyson. Kai had being acting differently over the past 2 days, he seemed to be distracted by something.

* * *

Kai locked the library door behind him. He was fully aware that Tyson and Max had followed him. Sound carried easily down the long corridors.

He walked around quietly, "Tala I know you're here."

He heard a mock sigh behind him "how'd you guess?"

Kai smiled as he faced him, "You know that."

Tala grinned, "Ahh yes. I couldn't miss an opportunity like that. Especially when it's the _world champ_ himself."

"You did it pretty well, he's convinced this place is haunted now."

"Well, what can I say. I'm an expert."

"In what exactly?" Kai had a mischievous glint in his eyes

"Well…" Tala took hold of him "Many things…"

* * *

"What are you two doing?" Rei asked when he saw the two younger boys with their ears against the door.

"Shh. Kai's been in there for ages. And he's locked the door." Max explained

"So?"

"Rei be quiet. I think I can hear something, can you Max."

"Yeah… it sounds… I don't know"

"Let me listen" Rei put his ear near the door his eyebrows knitted together "Im not quite sure."

"Not sure about what?" Kai asked as he opened the door nearly sending the other 3 blade breakers flat on their faces.

"Uhhh. Nothing."

They had all gone bright red at being caught and quickly made their escape.

But once again, Rei swore he saw red hair.

* * *

"That was close" Tala said once they were back in Kai's room.

The younger Russian only shrugged

"You don't care though do you?" Tala smiled

"What can I say, I actually found it fun." Kai grinned, "I think you're having a bad effect on me Tala." He added as he pulled him onto the bed.

* * *

So there you are. Hopefully the next chapter will move on a bit more than this one has.


	7. chapter 7

Kai opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a sleeping Tala.

The next thing was the clock.

"Fuck!" he tore himself out of the redhead's arms.

"Mmm. Did you have to wake me up?" Tala asked sleepily. When he didn't get a reply he sat up and grinned at the sight that welcomed him.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck" Kai was practically jumping around the room trying to get dressed. "It's not funny Tala!" Kai said when he heard him stifle a laugh.

The older Russian cracked up, laughing uncontrollably.

"Tala!"

Tears of laughter wheled up in his eyes "You … look … so … funny!"

"I don't care im over 2 hours late!"

Tala was laughing so hard now it hurt and he couldn't talk.

"What. Is. So. Funny?"

"You forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

"I set your clock forward for you last night so you wouldn't be late and then Tyson nearly came barging in cos he wanted an extra hour in bed so you gave into him. Remember?"

Kais face fell. "Oh, yeah. God I feel stupid."

"Yep. So you've still got ages before you have to be downstairs!" Tala started laughing all over again, Kais face was brilliant.

"Why didn't you remind me straight away?"

"Laughing too much. You, forgetting something like that! Its so funny!"

"Tala…"

"Oh calm down Kai" the red head got out of bed and patted Kai on the cheek. "You'll get over it. Anyway we get to spend more time in bed."

Kai looked helplessly at him "how the hell are you older than me?"

"Easy. I was conceived before you."

"Ha ha. You know what I mean."

* * *

"What were you laughing at this morning?" Tyson asked Kai suspiciously, he still thought he was up to something 

"I wasn't."

"Yes you were. I heard you."

"Im surprised you were awake that early"

"Yeah well. Someone set my alarm. And a few others."

Kai hid a smile behind his hand. _Tala_

Max laughed "aww poor liddle Tyson."

"It's not funny!"

Rei walked into the kitchen to see Tyson throwing a piece of toast at Max, who was still laughing. "What's going on in here?"

"_Someone_" Tyson glared at Max, "set my alarm to go off early _and_ hid more in my room. Isn't that right Max?"

"Hey! It wasn't me I just think its really funny!"

Rei couldn't help smiling either. It seemed everyone was doing the same as Tyson ranted on about how despicable it was through mouthfuls of food whilst waving around some more toast.

The other 3 bladebreakers left, leaving Tyson talking to himself

"Why would anyone do that! I mean … HEY! Where'd everyone go!"

Tala smothered a laugh, this was sooo much fun.

* * *

"Tyson, shut up" Kai was of listening to him moan about what happened to him this morning. 

"Yeah, but…"

"No. Shut. Up. Now" Kai gave Tyson one of his death glares.

The younger boy started mumbling to himself.

Kai sighed, was there no way to make him be quiet?

"It's alright Kai" Rei stood next to him "he'll stop when he realises no one is listening"

Kai raised an eyebrow "you think? We could dump him in the middle of nowhere and he'd _still_ be talking"

Rei looked as his team captain, smiled and walked off to see Max, who was unusually hyper today.

"Hey Rei!"

"How much sugar have you had exactly today Max?"

"Uhhh, well I had some on my cereals and in my coffee…"

Ah, that's why. Coffee. "Just how many cups did you have?"

"Two?"

Rei laughed, "Now I know why Kai's in such a bad mood today. Tyson's moaning and you've got so much energy you're about to burst."

By this time Max was jumping up and down on the spot, yelling 'Draciel' as loud as he could, whilst his blade was going around the course.

* * *

Kai flopped down on his bed. 

"What's up with you?" Tala sat down beside him

"Well, Max is high on sugar and Tyson is _still_ moaning about the prank you pulled this morning."

"It was funny."

"Yeah. But not when you've got a kid with verbal diarrhoea. Anyway, what about you? When I saw you earlier you didn't seem that happy."

"Its nothing."

"Come on Tala you don't need to keep things from me."

"Its nothing!"

"Tala."

"What? Its not as though you ever tell me anything. Or anyone else for that matter. Why should I always have to tell you stuff if you don't tell me? You always act so guarded, so what's up with you? You stopped looking for your parents and you wont even tell me why, when it was my idea in the first place!"

"They're dead." Kai said in a quiet voice

"What?" Talas face softened

"You heard me! They're dead Tala! My grandfather was right! No one will ever love me and I'll always be alone!" Tears began to fall from his crimson eyes.

Tala couldn't bear to see him cry he let out a soft cry and took hold of the younger boy, stroking his hair, "I love you Kai." He whispered into his ear "and you will always have me."

* * *

Outside the room three shocked faces looked at each other. 

Even though the argument had been in Russian they understood one word.

Tala.

* * *

so what do you think? 

ahhh im going to sound like a tecnophobe but the only way this thing lets me separate the paragraphs is by putting the lines in!


	8. chapter 8

Tala didn't sleep much that night, he kept looking at Kai.

He hadn't wanted to be right. But he was. Kai was scared of being alone, yet he tried to push everyone away, afraid they would betray him like his Grandfather had. Tala didn't blame him really, he'd feel the same way too, but he wished he'd known earlier.

He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the younger Russian breathing. He held him tightly and drifted back to sleep…

* * *

Rei, Max and Tyson were already waiting downstairs for Kai when he went into the kitchen for his usual morning cup of coffee. The three younger boys weren't quite sure what to say to him or how to bring the subject up of Tala. They were all well aware of how Kai would react when they found out they had been listening to the short argument he'd had last night.

"What's up with you lot this morning?" Kai asked when he saw the three gloomy faces

"Nothing." Tyson replied quickly

Kai looked at him "Doesn't seem like nothing." He said slightly sharply

Tyson looked away from Kai, so did Max. Rei didn't move.

"There is something up with you lot today but seems as you won't tell me, we'll start training now. " The Russian left the rest of his coffee, "come on then."

* * *

"Argh, im all stiff." Moaned Tyson

Max looked at the Japanese and grinned cheekily, "_really_, what over if I might ask."

"Training you fool," he replied dryly

Max laughed, "Oh cheer up Ty."

"How can I when Kai's got Tala here and he hasn't even told us!"

Rei nodded in agreement

"Why didn't he tell us though?" Max questioned

"I don't know."

"Maybe we should ask him"

Max looked at Tyson, "We could. Tala being here does explain his behaviour over the past few days."

"Exactly! You in Rei?"

"I dunno. I would like to know what's going on too, but we shouldn't have been ear wigging."

"Yeah well, its not our fault they started yelling is it? If they didn't want us to know they should have kept the noise down."

Suddenly Max started laughing again

"What?" the blue haired blade breaker asked

"I know why you thought you kept seeing ghosts Ty"

"Huh?"

"It was Tala playing tricks on you!"

Rei started laughing too, Tyson's mouth hung open like a gold fish.

* * *

Tala found Kai as quickly as he could, "they know."

"Know what?"

"That I'm here! They heard us arguing last night."

Kai turned away, "What did they say?"

"Well Max guessed it was me messing around with Tyson, and Tyson is trying to get the other two to confront you about me."

"I kind of liked the fact they didn't know."

"So did I. It meant I didn't have to put up with them. I'm sure Rei's not so bad but I've seen you after a bad day with Tyson and sometimes when Max has had too much sugar. I don't know why you put up with it."

Kai sighed, "sometimes im not so sure either." He turned back to Tala and smiled slightly, "but like you said, I have you now."

* * *

Max, Rei and Tyson made their way slowly to the living room, it was one of the only places they hadn't looked in yet for him.

They stopped just before going in, "He's in there." Rei said, " Lets get this over and done with."

"Kai, we need to…" Tyson stopped mid sentence when he saw Tala lying on the sofa reading, Kai sitting next to him talking quietly.

"Oh hi." The red head looked over the top of his book at them

"What do you need to do Tyson?"

"Uhh," Tyson looked back to Kai, "we need to talk to you."

"Well go on then."

"Yeah but…"

"No. If you've all got something to say you can say it now, seems as I can already make a guess as to what its about."

At first none of them said anything until Rei realised the other 2 weren't about to say anything, "we heard you and Tala arguing last night, and what we'd like to know is why you didn't tell us."

"I didn't think it had anything to do with you."

"Oh come on Kai, you did ask them to stay." Tala said patronisingly.

Kai glared at Tala, "It was your idea."

"Hey! Don't blame it all on me!"

Kai smiled "Why not?"

"We didn't come here to listen to you 2 arguing" Tyson interrupted

"Well you did last night" Kai's tone was cold

"That's because we were worried" Max said

"I'm sure you were" Kai said dryly

"We were. We know you can probably look after your self but we still want to make sure your ok." Rei was beginning to feel angry.

Kai stood up and stood next to the fire "it still doesn't give you any excuse to listen…"

"Why do you always push everyone away Kai?"

Tala looked at Rei, "because of who he is"

"He didn't ask you," growled Tyson

"He's right though, it is who I am. I don't want people to get close to me because I don't trust them."

"But why Kai? You know you can trust us."

"Just because you say I can Max, doesn't mean to say its true."

"But it is!" the American protested, "We trust you. I mean we may not always get on, but I still trust you. And we thought you trusted us"

"He's right you know" Tala said quietly "Not everyone's like Voltaire"

Kai closed his eyes "I know"

Tala stood next to the younger boy and put his hand on his shoulder, blocking the others view of Kai's face, so they couldn't hear what either of them was saying.

"You need to let go of it Kai. They do care about you and you can trust them. No matter how annoying they are."

"Why are you always right about things like this?"

Tala smiled, "Well, let me see, because I'm such a wonderful person and everyone loves me and…" Tala stopped when he saw Kai smile slightly "that's better, now lets get back to this _talk_ you're having with your team mates."

"So?" Tyson asked

"I suppose you're right." Kai said grudgingly, even though that's not how he felt, after all, he had to keep up appearances, "I shouldn't have kept it from you and" he looked at Max "I have no reason not to trust you all"

"Glad you've come round" Max smiled

"I can't believe you apologised!" Tyson's eyes were wide

"You're full of surprises aren't you Hiwirati" Rei said

Kai shrugged and walked out

"I suppose you had a hand in that" Rei turned to Tala, still smiling "why?"

"What can I say, I care about the cold hearted bastard too."

* * *

Kai lent against the wall next to the doorway, a smile small smile on his face, listening to the conversation they were having. They didn't seem to be trying to kill each other, which didn't really surprise him that much.

* * *

Hope that was ok!

Anyone else have loads of coursework that has to be in soon? It sucks so very much.


	9. chapter 9

I was going to do the rest of this as a sequel seems as its set later, but I wanted to do it now so I didn't see the point.

Its set during G-Rev (it really is this time!)

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

After Kai's battle against Rei 

Kai made it to the Blitzkrieg Boys locker room before he collapsed. When he came to Tala was holding him.

"Kai? Kai, are you ok?" Tala's green eyes were full of concern.

The younger Russian sat up slowly, "yeah, I'll be fine"

"No, how are you now?"

"Just a bit sore. How long was I out?"

"About 5 minutes. I caught you just before you hit your head on the bench," Tala stroked a stray lock of hair out of Kai's face, "It was lucky I came so quickly, I was worried about you once I saw what happened to Rei. Besides Spencer and Bryan started complaining about you."

Kai started to laugh but a shooting pain ran through his chest making him grimace.

"If you're like this I hate to think how bad Rei is."

"Maybe I should check he's ok"

Tala raised his eyebrows, "and let everyone know that you care?" he said mockingly

Kai smiled, "there's nothing wrong with congratulating him on a good battle is there?"

"I should've known."

* * *

"I just wasn't to talk to Rei"

"He's resting, you'll have to wait."

Kai felt like picking Lee up and moving him out the way. The quicker he did this the quicker he could quit worrying whether r not his old team mate was ok… and the quicker he could get that massage Tala promised him.

"Its ok Lee," Rei came up behind him "Let him in."

Rei took them into his room, away from the others.

"How are you?" Kai came straight out with it, he was sick of waiting.

Rei looked momentarily taken aback but smiled after "sore. You put up a tough fight"

"So did you."

"You won"

"You were hard to beat Rei, I nearly _didn't_ win."

The neko-jin looked at the Russian, something about him had changed…

"You're sure your ok? I didn't mean to hurt you."

Rei blinked _'something is defiantly different' _

"I'll get over it. Just don't do it to Tyson. He'll try to put you on a guilt trip for months."

Kai nodded "Anyway," he stood up, "You stay there Rei, if how I feel is anything to go by, standing up must be hell." Kai went to open the door "oh, one more thing…"

"Don't worry, I wont tell anyone how much you care. I doubt anyone would believe me anyway"

Kai shot him a grateful smile that wasn't quite what he was going to say "thanks"

* * *

"So he didn't apologise to you?" Mariah questioned "he really is full of himself isn't he if he thinks he can do something like that to someone without even saying sorry"

Rei smiled to himselfKai wasn't the same guy he used to be, or at least pretended to be and he had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with Tala.

* * *

so what do you think?

oooooo yeah, does anyone know who wins in the finals between Kai and Tyson?


	10. chapter 10

"Tyson had better win today." Kai walked around the room

Tala watched him eagle eyed, loving the way the early morning sun shone from the window on his naked torso

"He will"

"Max really wants to win, he could prove to be more difficult to beat than Tyson expects, it wouldn't surprise me if he underestimates Max."

"But do have to beat Tyson?"

"Yes" Kai stopped and stared out the window

Tala put his arms around Kais waist and rested his head on the younger boys shoulders "Why?"

The crimson eyed boy sighed, "I just do. When he beat me 2 years ago I vowed I would defeat him. I have to do this Tala"

The red head kissed Kai's neck "This means a lot to you doesn't it?"

"Mmm" Kai took hold of Talas hands

"Come back to bed"

Kai shook his head "No I think I'll stay up." He touched the side of Talas face "you go back to bed, you look tired."

"That's your fault" the older boy grinned

* * *

"Where've you been?"

Kai looked into the corner where Bryan was sitting. "Out."

"What's your problem Kai? I ask you a simple question and all you can say is _out_."

Kai ignored him and continued on his way to the room he shared with Tala.

"Hey" Bryan grabbed Kai's arm, who promptly removed Bryans hand "you really are a stuck up bastard aren't you Hiwirati?"

"No, I just don't appreciate being spoken to the way you do. Now if you don't mind, I have to go see Tala"

Bryan glared after him.

* * *

"Bryan being a pain again?"

"Yeah. He _still_ has a problem with me."

"Its probably got something to do with the fact you took his place in the world championships."

Kai didn't respond.

"Don't worry Phoenix. He'll get over it. Besides he knows you're a better blader than him. What?"

"You just called me Phoenix"

"So?" Tala shrugged "I like it."

Kai smiled "you've never called me that before" He took hold of Tala and kissed him roughly, "Fancy a shower?"

"Love one" the red head replied kissing him back just as vigorously.

* * *

"Tala's in his room" Bryan told Spencer "along with Kai."

"They spend a lot of time together don't they?"

"Yeah"

Spencer knocked on the door, when he didn't get a reply he walked in. No one was there but he could hear the shower going.

"I thought you said they were both in there?"

"They are"

"Well the rooms empty and unless they're both in the shower…"

"Neither of them came out…"

Spencer's eyes widened "You don't think…"

Bryan laughed, eyes glistening "Lets go find out."

He walked up to the bathroom door "they're defiantly doing _something_ in there" he smirked

"You're not thinking about going in there are you?"

At that point the shower stopped

"No," a sly smile appeared on Bryans face, "I think we'll wait in here for them."

* * *

He he. there you are.

What's your favourite bit in Fantasia? Mines the bit with the devil and all the ghosts…


	11. chapter 11

So very sorry about the wait, been busy.Hope you enjoy though! Here it is (at last)

Kai opened the bathroom door and froze.

"What's wrong phoenix?" Tala called. "Phoenix?" Getting no reply he decided to take a look. He appeared behind the younger boy wrapping a towel around his waist. "Oh."

Bryan smirked and stood up, "Phoenix? Is that what you get called now? Hope you don't mind if I call you that too, _phoenix_"

Kai's eyes narrowed "what are you doing in here?"

"Spencer couldn't find either of you and the shower was going so I figured you must both be in there. I was right." The smirk was still fixed to his face.

Tala sighed, knowing what Bryan was trying to do, "Bryan…"

"What?" he said sharply

"Don't you dare talk to Tala like that" Kai growled

"Ooo, being defensive of your koi, _phoenix_? I thought the only person you cared about was yourself."

Tala grabbed Kais arm, feeling the tensed muscles beneath his hand. Bryan merely raised his eyebrows.

"So how long have you two been screwing each other then? Before Kai came back, or after?"

"That's none of your business." Kai said

"Oh, I think it is. After all it would explain why you were let back in."

"I let him back in, Bryan, because he's a good blader, no other reason."

"So you were seeing him."

Spencer watched the scene from the corner, not wanting to get involved. He knew Bryan had a problem with Kai but that was no excuse for him acting like this. Couldn't he just be reasonable for once when it came to the younger, blue haired boy?

"Bryan…" Tala's voice held a warning

"What? You're a fool Tala. He's using you, like he uses everyone. He's a Hiwirati, what do you expect form him? Faithfulness? Love even?"

Tala knew what he was implying, "He's not like Voltaire."

"He's a cold hearted bastard."

Kai stood quietly, staring at nothing, just into empty space. He couldn't believe Bryan had just compared him to his_ grandfather_. That man of all people, he would _never_ be like Voltaire. Kai knew he would rather die than be like him.

"You not going to say anything Kai? No good come back, eh _phoenix_?"

"Don't call me that." He said quietly

"Sorry, didn't catch that?"

"I said, don't call me that"

"Why not? Tala does."

"That's different."

"How? It's not as though you love him, you're incapable of that and how could he love you, how could anyone?"

"_No-one will ever love you. There is no-one who can love you now. You will always be alone." Smirked Voltaire_

Kai's memory shot back to the last time his grandfather had said that to him, by that time those words were embedded in his soul and to a certain extent they still were.

He felt a hand squeeze his, he looked into the green eyes of the person standing next to him.

"I love him." Tala said, he turned his face to Bryan "I always have"

Kai smiled gratefully at the red head, "I love you too"

Bryan looked at the two "you actually love each other?" his eyebrows were knitted together in confusion, they were the last two people he'd ever thought would fall for each other.

Kai and Tala nodded mutely, hands still locked together.

Spencer smiled, he'd had a suspicion that those two were closer than they made out. Maybe not _that_ close, but still…

"Guess that makes me and Spencer the only straight guys"

"Actually, no…"

Three pairs of eyes turned to the voice in the corner.

"I've been seeing a guy called Leon for a few months now."

"You mean that I'm in a team, with 3 gay guys?

"It would look that way, yes" Spencer replied

"Great."

"What?"

"Now everyone's gonna think I'm gay too."

Tala started laughing, "no-one knows about me and Kai except you two."

"Oh."

* * *

Sorry about the crap ending for the chapter, i've been trying to think of a better one but I can't! 


	12. chapter 12

i'm updating quicker now, hopefully. this one's a bit different from the others but i hope you enjoy it anyway

Kai walked along the river, thinking of the day ahead of him. It was dawn and today was the day he would battle Tyson. He hadn't slept much that night, not that he ever really did and hadn't been in the mood for Tala's little game he had wanted to play last night, so he'd left before the red head had woken up.

He watched the colours of the sky reflect on the waters surface, the pale colours of sunrise. It was sunset he preferred. The bright vibrant colours of the sun and sky, the deep reds reminding him of Dranzer. The one thing he truly loved, other than Tala. He knew he could count on his bitbeast to do her best today, but the thing that was worrying him the most was could he? Would he be able to beat Tyson? Kai had been training harder than ever since he left Tyson behind. He had to have a chance at least. He would try his best to beat the reining world champ but…

Kai shook his head, he knew thinking like this would get him no where, his grandfather taught him that, negative thinking could loose a battle, but then again, so could being cocky.

As the sun came up fully he decided he'd better get back. Tala would be up by now and if he wasn't back soon, may get worried.

"He's not going to come back" Kai could hear Bryans voice as he walked in, "He's too scared."

"Come on Bryan, its Kai. He won't back out now." Spencer said

"You're right. He's got too much pride to do that."

Kai smiled in spite of himself. Bryan was right about that, he did have a lot much pride, but then, so did they.

"Kai!" A pair of arms wrapped them self around Kais waist and spun him around, "Where have you been? We have to go soon."

"Just for a walk. I needed to clear my head"

"Ok." The read head gave him a quick peck on the lips, "come on then," and pulled Kai by his hand to where the others were sitting.

Kai sat on the bench. Again he was by the river but this time it was sunset.

Tala had tried to come with him, but all Kai wanted was to be alone right now.

He felt someone sit down beside him, Kai opened one eye, it was Bryan.

Neither of them said anything for a while.

"Kai. I just wanted to say you did well out there, and as much as I may complain, you are a good blader. You deserved to go against Tyson and I know none of us could have done any better or even as well as you."

Kai looked at the older boy, surprised.

Seeing Kai's face Bryan added, "Don't get used to this Kai, just thought I'd tell you how I felt."

After Bryan had gone Kai smiled, maybe things weren't going to be so bad between the two of them after all. That was the closet he would ever get to an apology from Bryan, but that didn't matter. At least he wouldn't have to watch his back so much now.

He had lost, yes, but at least it was to Tyson, not some person he didn't know and not to someone who he knew didn't deserve the title of beyblade world champ.

Kai closed his eyes again and listened to the gentle lapping of the river against the banks.

He had fought his best and that was what mattered, nothing else. Besides, he could always try again.

Kai didn't turn on the light when he got back in, he could hear Tala's gentle snores coming from the bed and he didn't want to wake him. The problem was the room was nearly pitch black and he'd just come from a well light place, so Kai had to navigate his way around the room slowly and carefully.

"Ow, shit…" Kai stubbed his toe, he bit his tongue as the older boy groaned softly. He hobbled his way over to the bed, feeling the pain slowly drain away.

Kai sighed gently as he slipped under the warm duvet, his aching body relaxing into the softness of the bed. His battle with Tyson had hurt his body, but he hadn't really noticed at first, he'd been too pumped up after the battle.

Kai felt himself slowly drift off to sleep as an arm wrapped itself around him, "glad your back," Tala's voice said sleepily as his head buried its self in the younger boys hair.

* * *

To me Tala would be the lead singer of a band and Kai would play lead guitar, Bryan on bass and Spencer on drums, Ian, I dunno… keyboard. I kinda think Tala would sound like the lead singer of American Head Charge. What do you guys think? 


	13. chapter 13

its here at last.

i hate exams

* * *

Tala and Kais walked around the park in silence, thinking on yesterday's events. Every now and again the red head would cast a glance at the younger boy, he still wasn't positive Kai was ok.

"Kai! Tala!"

Both the Russians turned around to see Max running towards them waving.

"There's…" the young American was slightly out of breath, "there's gonna be a party tonight, where Tysons staying, we're trying to get everyone to come 'cos most people fly home tomorrow."

Kai looked at Tala, who shrugged, "yeah we'll go."

"Great! I'll see you two later, I've already asked Bryan and Spencer. Now to find everyone else…"

Tala raised his eyebrows at the blond's back, who was now running off into the distance, "do you think he knows about mobile phones?"

"Yeah, but knowing Max he probably forgot in all his excitement." Kai smiled at Tala and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "seems as we're not going to get any time alone tonight, what do you say about going back to the hotel?"

Tala smirked, Kai was going to be fine.

* * *

The Blitzkrieg boys arrived together, Kai and Tala standing either side of the others. No one else knew about them yet and they weren't entirely sure how to tell them.

As the night got underway (with lots of alcohol involved, it had seemed everyone had had the same idea of bringing various drinks), interesting things began to happen…

First of all Hilary decided to sit on Tyson, who was in the middle of playing a dinking game with Max and the rest of the All Starz, surprisingly he hadn't thrown up yet, unlike Max, who really couldn't handle his drink and seemed to think the best way to get over it was to drink more.

Kai watched all this from the comfort of a dark corner whilst downing the occasional vodka shot. He was worried though, he hadn't seen Tala since he'd wondered off with a large bottle of Tequila in his hands and since then Kai had seen the empty bottle, but no sign of his red head boyfriend.

"Kai…" Tala lent on the younger boy, "I really love your eyes, they're so wonderful and red"

Kai smiled, "you're drunk Tala Ivanov."

"I know and I don't care," he slurred "you're not exactly sober."

"You'll care in the morning."

"No I won't I get to wake up to your gorgeous face."

Rei, who was with in hearing distance, widened his eyes and continued to listen in on the conversation, something he wouldn't normally do but he had known something was going on with these two for a while and he wanted to know what.

"Come on, have another drink phoenix." Tala held up another bottle of tequila.

Kai sighed and took a gulp after taking a look at the mad house that surrounded him.

Hilary was now literally eating Tysons face and Mariah was desperately trying to do the same to Rei, who really didn't seem interested, Lee was staring intently at the neko-jin and had been all night. Kai now thought he knew the reason why Lee had got so pissed off when Rei left. Gary and Rick were having a drunken arm wrestle and Spencer and Bryan were with Michael and Eddy doing _something_ but Kai wasn't quite sure what and it didn't look too good from where he was standing.

* * *

Max lifted his head off the toilet where he had fallen asleep and moaned, "my head…" the young American immediately set off to finding a bed that wasn't occupied, trying unsuccessfully not to trip over anyone sleeping in the hall way.

When Max opened the door to the first room he came to he didn't get the sight he expected, he thought he might see sleeping people, wearing clothes, snoring. But that wasn't the case.

The blond stood there staring at the two naked bodies on the bed. One with two toned hair the other with red.

When Kai realised Max was there he froze, so did Tala.

"Shit"

"Uh, I'll… just be leaving now." Max turned around and was about to close the door, but not before Tyson barged passed him.

"Fuck!" the blue haired boy yelled, waking up the sleeping people near by.

Kai groaned and lay back, "that's what we were doing yes," he said quietly as he pulled the covers over his head. This wasn't how he imagined everyone finding out.

* * *

mwhahaha, i could have been nicer to tem but i didnt feel like it. then again i could have been worse 


	14. chapter 14

Tyson was just staring at the bed, he couldn't actually see Tala and Kai because the younger Russian had thrown the covers over them. However you could hear them mumbling in Russian to each other.

Max was sitting in the hallway with his head in his hands when Rei and Lee came past having heard Tyson shout.

"What's up Max?" Rei asked the blond

"Probably got a hang over," Lee laughed

"Ugh. In there" Max pointed towards the bedroom, "Kai and Tala. In the bed…" Max shuddered. He was still in shock, every time he blinked he got a picture of the two Russians on the bed.

Lee and Rei stumbled into the bedroom. The two hadn't slept all night as they had been talking. In Lee's drunken state he had admitted a few things. It turned out Kai was right, Lee had always had a thing for the slightly younger boy but he had never acted on it because of Mariah.

"Kai? Tala?" Rei went over to the bed

Two heads popped out of the covers.

"What?" Kai asked moodily

"Nothing, just wondering if it was actually you two in there"

"Ahh, so the two love birds have been discovered" smirked Spencer when he went into the room, "I was wondering how long it would take. You know these two have been at it for a while don't you? Since about Christmas I think they said."

Kai and Tala glared at him, "You're enjoying this aren't you?" Kai asked Spencer.

"Oh yes. So very much."

"Christmas?" Tyson asked, "You mean, whilst we were staying with you?"

"Yep."

"So, you're not just good friends?"

"Nope." Kai closed his eyes and wished they'd all go away. He was having fun before Max came in.

"Oh."

Hilary lent sleepily on Tyson, who didn't look too comfortable, "What's going on?" she yawned.

"Well," Spencer started " if you look at the bed I think you'll see. It's just a bit more than what you and Tyson were up to last night."

Hilary had gone bright red and had moved away from Tyson, who was also the shade of tomato.

"Was." Tala corrected in mock seriousness, he found the situation quite amusing, "before Max came in, followed by Tyson with his big mouth. Now, if you'll excuse us, me and Kai would like to get dressed so if you lot wouldn't mind going somewhere else that would be great."

When they got a few blank looks, Kai said, "Basically, fuck off!"

* * *

Kai and Tala sat on a sofa, aware that everyone's eyes were on them. Kai rolled his eyes. This was going to be _great_. 

"So…"  
"I'm gonna be scared for life!" Tyson suddenly exploded after a few minutes of silence

"Not as much as Max, I don't think." Sniggered Rick

"You didn't see them actually doing it" Max said in a hoarse voice. He had his hand shading his eyes, trying to block out the light and his head was throbbing. When the Russian couple had come in he had got an image of them naked. Max was convinced that the image would stay with him for the rest of his life.

"I'm surprised you didn't throw up!" Rick laughed, " With your hangover and the amount of drinking you did last night!"

Max shuddered again, "don't remind me."

"You should have knocked before you came in, shouldn't you Maxie?" Tala said, grinning slightly. Tala reached over and patted the young American on the head lightly, "You'll get over it soon enough. Anyway, you should cheer up, its not everyday you get to see two gorgeous guys in bed together."

Max buried his head in his hands and moaned, causing Tala to start laughing. Kai hid a smile behind his hand.

* * *

Kai and Tala sat on the swings together in the park. 

"That wasn't so bad, was it Phoenix?"

"No, not really, just the bit when Tyson woke everyone up."

"I thought you didn't care what everyone else thought of you?"

"I don't"

"Then what does it matter if anyone saw you naked. Believe me you have nothing to be ashamed of." Tala smirked as the colour rose slightly to Kai's cheeks

"I'm afraid the same can't be said about you Ivanov. After all, you are a bit lacking in the.."

Tala pulled Kai off the swing, "You know that's not true."

"I know. That's why I said it." The younger Russian said, smiling

* * *

And that is the end of that one. I hope you enjoyed it as much as i have writing it! (thats sounds corny doesn't it? oh well.)

hopefully I'll have a new story up soon, after exams have finished though.


End file.
